


tell me you'll never more roam

by Zoa



Series: The Reylo Tales: My Collection of Reylo One-Shots [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Prompt, F/M, Fluff, Happy Christmas, Holidays, Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoa/pseuds/Zoa
Summary: From pg-13reylo/impossiblefangirl0632 on tumblr who i love dearly for always giving me the best, sweetest kinds of prompts:What if Rey and Ben in a long distance relationship because of school or something else and they get to see each other in person at Christmas and maybe Rey's friends don't know about Ben and they're confused why she's so excited for Christmas because she's usually kinda meh about it since it wasn't really something she grew up with. But then they meet Ben and it all makes sense and its tender.I hope you like it!title from the Eagles' "Please Come Home For Christmas"
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Reylo Tales: My Collection of Reylo One-Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691227
Comments: 20
Kudos: 103





	tell me you'll never more roam

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! And just have a wonderful day everyone! Love you all!❤️❤️❤️❤️

**December 9th**

_“I’m coming home, sweetheart.”_

Rey bolted straight up in bed. “What?”

_“I’m free for Christmas. I’m coming to see you.”_

Her hand shook around her phone. “Ben, are you serious?”

_“I’m serious. My internship ended early.”_

“What do you mean it ended early?” Rey frowned. Internships didn’t just ‘end early’ and Ben’s _certainly_ wouldn’t. “What happened?”

Silence.

_“I quit.”_

“Ben! You didn’t! Please tell me you didn’t do it for me, please don’t say that! I didn’t want that!” Tears welled up in her eyes, angry, guilty tears. “Please…”

_“I didn’t do it for you. Okay, I did. But not just because of you.”_ He took a breath. _“Being with you has reminded me what things in life are important. And that I’m not happy here. Away from you, away from my family. I’m not, Rey. I don’t think I ever was. Snoke doesn’t have high standards. He’s just an asshole and I don’t want to work for an asshole. So I’m coming home.”_

“Oh, Ben.” Rey wished more than ever she could hold him right then.“You’re sure?”

_“I have never been more certain about anything in my life.”_

Tears did fall from her eyes. Happy ones. “I love you, Ben.”

_“I love you, too, sweetheart.”_

* * *

**December 23rd**

“You seem unusually festive lately,” Rose remarked, staring at Rey as her best friend hummed _It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year_ while decorating a gingerbread house.

“Unusually?” Rey paused in icing the roof of the house and lifted a brow. “What does that mean?”

“Well,” Rose shifted in her seat at the kitchen table, “I don’t think it’s a secret you’re not that into the holidays. It’s not bad,” she rushed to add, hoping Rey wasn’t offended, “and completely understandable, but this year you’re… different.”

In truth, it was like night and day. Rey didn’t hate the holidays, but hadn’t really celebrated them growing up because her guardian was the worst person in the world. Rey’s words, not Rose’s. In any case, having never formed traditions, Rey looked on the holidays as a fun break, but had often said she could take them or leave them. Not so this year. Sometime at the beginning of December, it was like a switch flipped and Rey dove head first into the Christmas spirit.

Apparently far from offended, Rey grinned. “I am, aren’t I?”

“Is there a reason for this change of heart?” Rose prodded. Her roommate shrugged and went back to work on the gingerbread.

“I’m happy. Pass me the gum drops.”

Rose did as asked but wasn’t satisfied by her friend’s answer. “Did Santa answer your Christmas letter?” she teased, hoping Rey would drop the real reason.

But Rey only laughed. “I wish! Oh, I need those green sprinkles. Be right back!”

She bounded into the kitchen, leaving a very confused and unbearably curious Rose.

****

**December 24th**

“Is Rey okay?” Finn whispered. “She’s in a Christmas sweater. Like an _ugly_ Christmas sweater.”

Rose glanced at Rey, who was currently huddled around a dictionary with Poe, fighting over whether ‘Qdoba’ was an acceptable word in Scrabble - _“Because restaurant names don’t count”._ And yes, she was dressed in a blaring red and green sweater, embossed with cartoon reindeer and glitter.

“Yeah? She’s been really cheerful and happy lately.”

“Huh. I mean, it’s great,” he said, “but weird. Not in a bad way.” Finn winced. “I sound like a terrible person.”

“No, I get it,” Rose assured him. “It’s strange. Honestly, it’s like she’s a kid. She’s been talking about how excited she is for Christmas all month long. I half expect she’ll wait up for Santa tonight.”

“Really?” Finn laughed. “Well, I’m happy for her. I don’t know what happened, but I’m happy she’s happy.”

“Me too. But I’d like to know why.”

“Christmas magic, babe,” Finn leaned over and kissed Rose’s cheek. “Christmas magic.”

****

**December 25th**

Rey was practically bouncing up and down all day. She was up early, made a ginormous breakfast for everyone (Finn and Poe stayed over the night before) and was blasting Christmas tunes from her iPod.

All day long. Her friends were astonished. Not complaining, just surprised.

After lunch, though, the excitement seemed to temper into a charged expectation. Rey kept checking her phone or looking out the window. Rose asked her if she was waiting for something - a wayward gift perhaps - but Rey said no.

Nevertheless, it was obvious she was nervous or excited for _something,_ which culminated as the small group sat down to watch _A Muppet Christmas Carol._

An insistent knock sounded on the front door and before anyone could say a word Rey jumped up and scurried off to answer it.

There was a thump, quick movement, and then utter silence.

For a few seconds, Rose, Finn, and Poe stared at each other, bewildered, before all jumping up and rushing to the door. They rounded the corner and…

None of them could believe it. Rose’s mouth was on the floor, Poe covered his eyes, and Finn looked like he was about to faint.

Their dear friend, their sweet, never-did-this-kind-of-thing Rey, was _heavily_ making out with a total (tall, dark, and uniquely handsome) stranger in the doorway of the apartment.

_What the actual jingle bells?_

* * *

Rey opened the door and there he was. For a little while all she could do was stare at him and grin as he gazed back with all the love in the world in his eyes.

A second later he dropped his giant duffle bag and pulled her into his arms.

The embrace was interrupted too soon by a strangled noise behind Rey. She turned as best she could - Ben wasn’t loosening his hold - to discover her three best friends gawking in the hallway.

Oh.

She had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

There were serious conversations held over the next few hours. First Rose and the boys took Rey aside where Rey explained that she and Ben had been together for almost a year. Of course she apologized; she hadn’t meant to keep the relationship a secret but it was such a tentative, long-distance situation neither party had been sure it was going to last. Rey was afraid it would implode.

Then Rey’s friends pulled Ben into another room and grilled him for about half an hour on his intentions with Rey. Who was mortified.

After that the couple was sat down in the living room and questioned together. More apologies were made. Ben told the group he initially didn’t want the relationship known because he wasn’t committed at first. Of course, that changed.

He looked at Rey as he spoke and the others witnessed something they thought only existed in fairy tales. It was like Ben Solo forgot anyone else was in the room and he was just talking to Rey. For all Rose, Finn, and Poe knew, that’s exactly what happened. His eyes were locked on Rey's, their hands clasped together. When he described why and how much he loved her, he was emotional.

The trio sitting across from them looked at each other. There was no way Ben was lying. And considering that Rey was just was emotional when she pulled him into a deep kiss and tight embrace, she was head over heels for the guy.

As disappointing as it was Rey had kept a whole-ass romantic affair from them, Rose, Finn, and Poe decided that it was best to forgive and forget. Especially as it was Christmas and Rey was so happy.

So they invited Ben to stay and continued their Christmas. Finn blasted holiday tunes and Poe sang along to most of them. Rey did, too, and Ben watched her like he was witnessing a miracle.

What he didn’t know was that he really was. None of Rey’s friends could name a time she’d sung along to any Christmas songs. This year, it was because of Ben.

It became clear that however Rey and Ben came to meet, they would be together for many Christmases to come.


End file.
